Archivo:HOTSHOT - Take A Shot MV
Descripción ★ Download on iTunes (Music) : https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/take-a-shot-single/id934713750 ★ Music Streaming Service on Spotify : https://open.spotify.com/album/6amaIPb06lqKpo8pkhtbTP 올해 하반기 가요계 가장 주목 받는 힙합 아이돌 '핫샷' 데뷔 "심상치 않은 행보 주목" 올해 하반기 가요계 가장 주목 받는 힙합 아이돌 그룹 HOT SHOT (핫샷)의 데뷔가 화제를 모으고 있다. 오는 29일 싱글을 발표하고 31일 데뷔 무대를 앞둔 ‘HOT SHOT (핫샷)’은 6인조 그룹으로 데뷔 전 부터 음악 관계자들 사이에서 기대주로 평가 받고 있다. 데뷔 전부터 자작곡을 공개했을 정도로 실력 있는 보컬로 인정 받아 온 준혁을 리더로 폭발적인 댄스 퍼포먼스를 선보이는 티모테오, 국내 최고 크럼프 크루인 Monster Woo Fam 출신인 KID MONSTER, 보컬 성운, 랩퍼 윤산, 리드보컬과 춤을 맡고 있는 호정 등 멤버 모두가 이미 데뷔 전부터 여타 아이돌 그룹들과는 상대 평가를 할 수 없는 완벽한 실력을 갖춘 6명의 멤버들로 구성되어 있다. HOT SHOT은 제작 기획단계부터 컨셉 위주의 음악을 지양하고 뮤지션 중심의 아이돌 그룹을 만들고자 했다. “HOT SHOT답다”라는 슬로건 아래 이번 싱글은 엑소의 ‘으르렁’과 팝스타 저스틴 비버의 ‘원 레스 론리 걸’을 만든 프로듀서 신혁이 이끄는 작곡팀 줌바스와 프로듀싱 그룹 디자인 뮤직 등 다수의 해외 아티스트와 음악 작업을 해왔다. 미국과 노르웨이 현지에서 열리는 디자인 뮤직 주최의 Song Camp에 참여해 “Urban&Street", "HOT SHOT다움”이라는 주제로 발표 곡을 수집했을 만큼 향후 음악적 스펙트럼은 더욱 넓어졌으며 동시에 음악적 균형을 잃지 않았다. 보는 음악과 듣는 음악이 공존하는 그룹으로 충분한 준비 과정을 거친 셈이다. 타이틀 곡 'Take A Shot'은 동양적 리프 멜로디, 강하고 정교한 일렉기타 사운드, 덥스텝 Wobble Bass의 현란함, 안정적인 사운드 밸런스와 HOT SHOT만의 퍼포먼스가 돋보이는 곡이다. 특히 핫샷 멤버 모두가 타이틀 곡의 작사에 참여해 ‘핫샷다움’을 노래했다. 뮤직비디오 또한 일반적인 세트장 위주의 뮤직비디오 형식에서 벗어나고자 영국런던의 패션 영상물, 영상 그래픽 Daniel jon 감독 (태양의 링가링가 티져)과 협업하여 새로운 형식의 뮤직비디오를 선보일 예정이다. 뮤직비디오는 핫샷의 이미지 노출에 최대한 초점을 두었으며, One take 방식의 촬영기법과 흑백, 컬러, 군무, 개인cut, free cut등은 촬영한 영상을 토대로 overlay 편집과 모션 그래픽 작업이 더해져 올해 최고 기대주로서의 면모를 선보인다. 오는 29일 싱글을 발표하고 31일 데뷔 무대를 갖는 핫샷은 이번 싱글 'Take A Shot`를 시작으로 아이돌 이라는 대중 친화적 접근법으로 풀어내 힙합이 가지고 있는 뜨겁고, 강렬하고, 젊고, 도발적이고, 솔직하고, 자유로운 매력을 무기 삼아 다른 아이돌 그룹과는 차별화되게 어필할 예정이다. 2014년, 대한민국 음악계에 걸출한 힙합 아이돌 그룹 핫샷의 출현에 팬들의 이목이 집중되고 있다. HOTSHOT - Take A Shot The hottest idol of the second half year debuts, ‘HOTSHOT’. Attention to their ‘notable movements’. HOTSHOT, unlike other idols, focuses on music more than visual concepts. They participated in song camps at US and Norway and it helped them to broaden their musical spectrum. This means that they prepared to have a balance between both visual and music. CJ E&M Music은 아시아 No.1 엔터테인먼트 기업인 CJ E&M의 음악사업 브랜드로 음원/음반의 투자/제작/유통부터 콘서트/페스티벌 개최까지 포함하고 있습니다. CJ E&M MUSIC과 함께 하는 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 이곳 YOUTUBE 채널에서 가장 먼저 만나보세요. CJ E&M Music is a music business brand of CJ E&M, Asia's No.1 entertainment company. CJ E&M Music covers investment, production and distribution of album and also provides the best music festival and concerts. Meet the K-POP artists' brand new music videos and exclusive video clips on the official YouTube of CJ E&M Music. Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos